


Yours forever

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:54
Rating: ExplicitGeneral Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: This will be an extensive story about events taking place during Episode III. Lots of drama, angst, and love...
Collections: Obidala Network





	Yours forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

Sealed With A Kiss

Padmé brushed her fingers across the stone railing, the coldness etching itself into her. Slowly, she dug her hand deeper into it, allowing the smooth edges to scrape her soft, tender palm. She pushed harder, dragging her skin into it, allowing the flesh to be torn away in thin layers. Her arm began to shake as the pain trailed up her arm, but she pressed harder, stripping it more roughly. Her eyes glazed over, willing the memories to be ripped from her just as her skin.

Finally, she released the pressure, bringing her hand up off of the railing. Padmé hardly noticed the deep, crimson trail that stained the weathered stone nor the drops that fell from her hand onto her skirt. The night breeze stung her raw cuts, but she refused to wince. She could still remember all that had happened here...

This place often haunted her. It held so many emotions... so many memories...

Anakin had kissed her for the very first time here... A kiss that did, in fact, turn into a scar... He had given her many kisses here... Including on her wedding day...

A small cry escaped her lips, overwhelming tears flowing down her cheeks. She should have known this would happen, especially after what he did to the Raiders... To the women... the children...

She looked up onto Naboo's moon, lingering periodically behind menacing clouds, a ghostly silver reflecting off of the lake, so still Padmé could have mistaken it for glass... glass that could cut... glass that could break... glass that could shatter... glass that could kill...

More tears fell, these ones silent. She scrubbed them from her cheeks leaving behind smeared blood. It could be so easy, so simple. No one would know. No one would care.

Thunder swelled across the land in low rumbles as flashes of lightning highlighted the clouds' underbellies. Small rain droplets splattered on top of the rose arbor above her. Leaves heavy with rain drooped, letting the water shower the woman. There was no doubt the brewing storm would intensify.

"I've been looking for you," came a voice from behind Padmé. She refocused herself, unwilling for him to see her in such a state. Stiffening her back and squaring her shoulders, she tilted her head. "Well, you've found me, Obi-Wan."

He held his robe close, hood dipping over his eyes. Approaching gradually, he spoke, "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to think. This place is powerful for me, important." She held no emotion in her voice. She would not break down... could not break down...

"You do know it's raining," he commented, stepping closer.

"I hadn't noticed," she lied. "Besides, it doesn't matter. It's just water."

Obi-Wan removed his cloak and draped it over Padmé's shoulders. "Freezing water," he corrected. "You're going to get sick."

She turned her head to him, exposing her blood-smeared cheek. "I guess my health hasn't mattered so much lately." Padmé saw Obi-Wan's eyes widen. "What?"

"M'Lady, what are you doing to yourself?" He reached out his palm, gathering rain droplets. Obi-Wan lightly massaged the water into her skin, removing the caked blood. "Let me see you hands."

Uncaring, she lifted her arms up, exposing her raw flesh. "Are you going to take care of that too?" she retorted.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied, gingerly taking her red hand and cleaning her wound in the rainwater. They stood in silence for a few moments as his worn, gentle hands caressed her sore fingers, lightly washing away the drying blood. He was so warm, so compassionate...

"Matters are worse," Padmé simply stated, her voice thick with emotion. "Much, much more complicated."

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan released her hand, and she retracted it withing the soft folds of the cloak. She felt her eyes sting with new tears, and she struggled to will them away.

"I don't quite know how to tell you this... I mean, I never thought that this would happen, and now of all times... I just don't have anyone I can trust anymore, except you..." Padmé stumbled over her words, the rain falling harder on her.

Obi-Wan reached out his hand and slid it down her face, pulling back her damp locks. "What's the matter?"

"I'm... I'm pregnant with twins," she whispered, laughing a bit and crying at the same time. "I know I should feel so happy, because not every woman is blessed in this way, but he will want them, Obi-Wan. He will come for me and take them away from me!" She cried harder, sucking in breaths between sobs. Her vision blurred, but she felt his hand rest down on one side of her face, softly pulling her into his shoulder.

"You should feel happy, Padmé," Obi-Wan soothed, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "You've always wanted children."

"I don't want them in a time like this," she managed to sputter.

"I know," he softly agreed.

Padmé felt his heart rapidly beating within his chest, lightning striking the lake. "I need your help. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. But you have to keep this a secret. No one can know about them, not Anakin, not Sabé, not anyone."

"I fear I will have to break that promise, Padmé. I will need help. With your permission, Perhaps Master Yoda can help us both."

She pushed herself up from Obi-Wan. "Yoda, but that's all."

"I promise," the Jedi swore. He drew her injured hand up and lightly kissed her palm. "Sealed with a kiss."

Padmé stared at his calm, intense eyes. Suddenly she forgot about the lightning probing the skies, the thunder roaming across the hills. The rain seemed to disappear along with the chills that raced along her body, and for one small moment, Padmé believe that everything would be all right. Feeling a small smile escape her lips, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." 

END


End file.
